All Is Fair In Love & Hate
by Lady-Leader
Summary: When Sakura goes to war she never expect that her life would turn out this way
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

"This is the third time in as many as two months that those rebels have raided the palace supplies," Fugaku Uchiha said in a sharp clip tone. He was seated at the ruby embezzled throne in the throne room of the Konohagakure kingdom. The Uchihas were a powerful force of _Ryuu_ that had fought ruthlessly in a battle against Kitsune, Tora, Shika and even Neko demons to gain leadership over the kingdom of Konohagakure more than three hundred years ago.

They had ruled the lands equally ruthless enslaving _ningen _to do their biddings for them. The women had become palace maids while training their girl children to take their place as they grew older. The men were put to work as blacksmiths creating weaponries that were needed to fight previous wars against Sunagakure, Amegakure but mostly against Otogakure.

The Uchihas had kept the _ningen_ under tight control instilling so much fear in them that they hadn't even want to look at the royal family as well as other demons occupying the palace the wrong way.

It was only recently that the _ningen_ has seemingly raise up against them, thieving food supplies that weren't available to them while killing the armed guards that were assigned to each carriage. Fugaku frowned in contemplation. All the guards that had been killed had either been _ryuu _or a demon of some kind and it had to take an exceptionally strong _ningen_ to kill them.

What he didn't understand was _how_ the _ningen_ got the upper hand over those _ryuu_. How could mere insignificant _ningen_ best them? Fugaku raised his head and his black eyes collided with that of his two sons. "I want you to bring this-this travesty to an end. Kill them if you have to but bring order back to this kingdom." He ordered the men kneeled before him in submission.

As it was the leaders of the other kingdoms had already begun speculating on the control that he had over his people and this uproar caused by those rebels who in this world had no power whatsoever had caused uproar in his kingdom as well as others, by inciting crimes by _ningen_ in other kingdoms.

They had found multiple notes in the raided carriages declaring that the _ningen_ where not going to settle for the treatment that they were facing from the very beginning. But it wasn't something that could be helped _ningen_ were a weak bunch that were meant to serve demons since the beginning and it was sure to last through to the end of time _if_ there was an end to time.

It was only because of his gentle wife that he had let the first raid go but now this had to stop. The leadership of his ancestors before him had never been questioned and he was not –would not- be the exception to that. He had shown the humans enough compassion and his patient was wearing thin with them.

"Gather up as many men as you think you'll need and cure this palace of its problems." The king said in a cold as ice tone. Nodding their heads with the faint acknowledgement of "Hai outo-san" the two men got to their feet. The faint sunlight streaming through the high windows illuminated the throne room and the two young men as they made their way to the huge double doors.

"Naruto gather up the rest of the team and about two hundred soldiers and enough food supplies for the soldiers and the rebels." Uchiha Itachi commanded as the oak doors behind him slammed shut. The glare of the sun hit the men squarely in their faces but it didn't affect them. The hallway that led to the throne room was a concrete structure with arcs, beams, posts and roofing leaving the sun to shine full-fledge into every dark corner of the hallway.

"Why would we need food for the rebels?" Naruto a blonde hair, cerulean eyed Kitsune asked puzzled. Naruto a full-fledged knucklehead had been part of Sasuke's team of body guards from the very beginning. As first glance the Kitsune was just that a Kitsune; playful, loyal and extremely wary of _ningen_. But this Kitsune was down right weird he was not wary of _ningen_ and his playfulness extended to way too playful. But even after that Naruto was an exceptional Kitsune.

His powers extended to tracking easily, using pouncing techniques practiced from an early age with which he usually killed his prey very quickly. Sasuke had learned that the hard way but even though he was a very powerful Kitsune he was a kid stuck in a man's body who didn't have his head screwed on right.

"Because we need bait _Baka." _Sasuke growled at the man in front of him and watched his mouth formed an 'O' shape in understanding. Sasuke shook his head and turned back to his brother.

"Are you sure we'll need that much. If its mere _ningen_ I'm sure you and I could get the job done in little less than a day." Sasuke said to his older brother. He wasn't bragging, it was true; they could wipe out the rebels between the two of them. But judging from the type of rebels they were going up against it was safe to say that they couldn't take any chances. They didn't know the amount of rebels they were going up against and judging from the rebels previous actions it was highly likely that they wouldn't make it out without scratches of even worst a fatality. And as it was Uchiha Itachi was not about to face the wrath of his mother nor father. It was his job to protect his younger brother.

"We could_ otouto-_san but that would be a recipe for disaster. I'm sure the rebels that we're going up against are expecting us. But what I'm not sure about is the amount of rebels that we're going after." Itachi related his views and Sasuke nodded in agreement at his words.

~0~

"But the Princes themselves are coming, how do we have any hopes of defeating the _Ryuu_ Princes even if we can take on their army?" Aito, an elderly man with graying sideburns spoke up from where he sat around the round table where the twelve other council members sat.

A murmur of agreement snaked around the table. As it was the council members were trying to keep the rebellion alive; raids, killings, you name they did in order to survive. It was the way that they had had to adopt in order to survive.

The Dragons of Konohagkure might think that it was their God given right to rule the lands but that was as far as their ruling extended as far as the humans were concerned. They could have lived in peace and that was what they were thriving for when the Dragons had won the war but that was not how things had turn out.

As it was the _Ryuu_ Royals had want none of that they had enslaved all humans through out Konoha then once the word had got out that humans were the new live-in slaves all the other hidden villages had taken to the same ruling. It was as if the humans had fallen to the bottom of the food chain.

"We fight to out last breath. I've not spent all of my life fighting to protect my family to then have them slaughtered by the _Ryuu_ Royals!" Namito Hokami said in a sudden burst of anger. A general murmur of agreement ran through out the table.

"This does not have to go as far as war." Sachio Haruno said in a commanding voice. "Think of the amount of fatalities that we'll suffer if we take on that army. Our women and children will be enslaved and if we do decide to strike against the arm y we will all be put to death. As it is our sons already suffer from the fact that they have to live a covered live scurrying like cockroaches just so that they could live a free life and our daughters have it worst…" Sachio said in a pleading tone.

"But you know that the _Ryuu_ Royals will not accept a peace treaty between us, all they want is to work our men into the grounds and use of women as fucking whores." Namito's younger son shouted and the room erupted in a choir of agreements.

"I say we prepare for battle and fight for our freedom!" Namito's son roared with pride.

~0~

Sakura Haruno stared at the wooden dummy in front of her then assumed a fighting position. She went at the dummy head on punching and kicking in multiple openings then ducking and sweeping the floor with a wide leg kick. She was so lost in her training that she did not hear her father enter the training grounds.

"Hime." He called in a loud voice. Sachio Haruno was a well worn war general that had seen many and lived through many wars it was in his blood to fight for what was right and to protect the weak. As it was he was content with life, he wanted nothing but to live in peace and not have to fear for the life of his only living relative. Sakura was the reason he had joined the council in the first place.

It was for her that he had fought so many battles but there was one thing that he had not been satisfied with. He had been blessed with a beautiful daughter but the Gods had seen to it that he had not produced a son to carry his name one. Sakura was a blessing but when it came to the reality of the world she was a woman and women were not as easily pardoned as men.

That was what had motivated his little girl into the woman that she was today. And though he was totally against her fighting alongside men she had made it clear that she was not going to sit around and do things that women were so supposed to do. His once calling her bluff had led to her participating in a war against the Tora guards that could have almost cost her, her life.

All he asked of her was to be like any other girl in the village, marry and produce him with a grandchild but she had refused just as she had refused every marriage proposal that had came her way. Sakura had refused to be treated as a girl and no amount of pleading could have gotten her to change her mind. The only compromise she had made was that she would let her hair grow out as a significant of the woman that she had became.

Sachio sighed as he watched her now flowing knee length hair twirl in perfect rhythms with her movements. He watched as she completed her advance set of katas then turned to face him with bright apple green eyes.

"Otou-san," Sakura greeted happily as she turned to face her aging father. But as she got closer to the man sitting on the tree stomp the smile on her face fell.

"What's wrong otou-san?" Sakura demanded as she kneeled in front of her father. He looked like he had aged fifty years since she had last seen him his morning. Sakura frowned as she realized that that could only mean that something was horribly wrong. What had happened at that council meeting that he had attended this morning?

"Sumimasen." Sachio said to the young woman as he cupped her face with wrinkled age-spot hands. "I couldn't protect you or your mother when you were young and now I won't be able to do it again." The man said in a sad voice.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Sakura asked with a pleading look in her eyes, she wish he would just tell her what was wrong she didn't like the helpless look that he had in his eyes or his voice. And what was he talking about she could protect herself she wasn't three anymore with her frightened mother. She could protect herself and him if the need arose.

"The _Ryuu_ Royals and an army are coming up this way. Apparently they are coming to kill the rebellion. I tried to coax the council into offering some form of peace treaty with them but as always Namito's pigheaded son had to stick his mouth in and declare war." The older man shook his head in defeat.

"Papa there's nothing you could have done if none of them listened to you. But I'll tell you what," she paused then gathered his hands in hers, "if we have to fight then we will and I'll make you proud." She said with much pride in her voice.

"That is what I'm afraid of." The man said with a sigh of defeat. "Why can't you just be like the other girls in the village?" The man asked with a regretful look in his eyes and Sakura smiled at him then she rose and kissed his papery cheeks.

"Papa…" she chided the old man then made her way into the house. Sachio got up and followed her into the house.

"When are the R&R coming anyways?" Sakura joked as she moved about the kitchen getting lunch ready. Of course she would love to offer her father everything he wanted but Sakura had made a promise to herself the day she had watched her mother being dragged from the house by vial demons and ripped to shreds that promise that she had made had been that she would never be that helpless again. She would fight for what was right and being a slave to demons was something that she hated with every living cell in her body.

Sachio sighed there was no point in lying she was bound to find out anyway either at the market or at the town house where all the soldiers where to assembled this afternoon for a briefing on the on coming war.

"They'll arrive at noon tomorrow armed and ready for battle there's a town meeting at the townhouse this afternoon." Sachio said in defeat.

~0~

Sakura stared at the carnage that was taking place around her but couldn't quite let the grimness of the situation get to her. Stepping to one side she sliced the arm of a demon and shoved his body to one side taking on the other. As expected the army had sneaked into their village in the dead of night and commenced the battle. Sakura drove the blade of her sword deep into her next opponent chest as she tried to block the image of her father the peacemaker being strike down as he tried to negotiate peace between them.

The rage that had filled Sakura was so chilling that she had been momentarily stunned, the weight of her armor forgotten and her already mounting hatred peaked. A single tear escaped her eye as she cut through yet another demon.

As it was the odds were not in their favor because their numbers were quickly dwindling Sakura powered through two more men screaming as she went then ducked at the huge blade that could have taken her head clean off. Sliding to one side Sakura took a swing at the demon in front of her then kicked out her feet bring him to the ground. She sliced his arm with her sword and heard him roar of pain. His huge hand collided with her head and the helmet that protected her head rattled.

He reached out to grab her but she slide through the opening of his feet losing her sword as she went. Sakura took a little tumbled with another demon as she came to a halt. The black haired demon that stared down at her was stunningly handsome but Sakura barely had time to appreciate his good looks because he was driving a sword straight for her heart.

Rolling to one side Sakura stumbled to her feet only to be shoved back down by a harsh shoulder. She heard the clutter of her helmet as she hit the floor rolling then her hair escaped the metal confinement.

"What you're a woman?" The demon above demanded in a harsh voice his red eyes bleeding red fury down at her. Sakura twisted away from his hold and rolled to her feet.

"What does it matter?" She demanded as she picked up the fallen sword of a dead comrade and charged. The black haired demon simply stepped out of her path but Sakura was smarter than that she swung the sword around expecting it to take the demons head clean off but it didn't he was too fast.

In a split second the demon had the sword and her back pinned to the ground. His eyes roaming shamelessly across her face, almost breathless and tried from fatigue Sakura tried to push away from the demon but he just forced her back to the ground with the weight of his body.

Totally oblivious to the battle that was going on around her Sakura stared at the demon-man above her with hatred pulsing throughout her entire being. If he was going to kill her why did he have to drag it out? Was it because she was a female?

"Just kill me and get it over with." She told him in a cold voice. If she was going to die then she wanted to die with respect. The man above her was breathtaking and Sakura might have appreciated his good looks if he were a human but as it was he wasn't and she didn't appreciate them.

"Who said anything about killing you?" The man asked in a soft velvety voice that was made out to sound persuasive but failed on her. Frowning at his choice of words and the sudden release of her hand Sakura made short work of his mistake and reached for her weapon then brought the handle of her sword hard down on her assailant's neck.

Shoving his body to one side Sakura rolled to her feet and assumed a fighting stance rushing towards him before he had the opportunity to regain his balance. Just when she thought she had the upper hand on him his red eyes met hers and the last thing she saw were swirling commas…

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own Naruto

Chapter 2

Ningen –Human Being (s)

Ryuu – Dragon(s)

Inu –Dog(s)

Uchiha Sasuke caught the tiny body of the falling woman. He frowned as his eyes took in her exquisite features; the paleness of her skin was in direct contrast with her flowing pink hair, her long lashes swept her rosy cheeks and her slightly parted lips were the pinkest he had ever seen on any _ningen._

Sasuke swept the tiny form in his arms while side stepping two men in battle. The war cries of _ningen _coming in their direction sword drawn had Sasuke spinning around and baring his lengthening fangs at the men rushing at him but they didn't stop. Releasing his self-imposed charge Sasuke took on the ningen in one to many battles.

It was fact that they couldn't match his powers he was too fast for their eyes to pick up his movements and it seemed that since the leader of their little army had been strike down they had seemed to last their bearings and from here on out it would be easy pickings.

Fighting his way through the men surrounding him, Sasuke felt the anger in him begin a steady ascent, he didn't need his inner beast to best these humans they were pathetic and not as strong as he was but as it was he was fascinated by the woman he had found not so long ago and this meaningless fight was keeping him from his fascination.

With a few sworn curses Sasuke formed a couple of complicated hand signs then blew fire from his mouth engulfing the men around in the fury flames of his Phoenix Immortal Fire technique then with a few flicks of his wrist he hid multiple kunais to act as a secondary surprise attack that would surely take care of anyone who had luckily escaped his ninjutsu

As the flames around him dissolved Sasuke's eyes were immediately scanning the area where he had left the human. She was lying in the exact position he had left her the only difference being another demon was about to drive a sword through her heart.

"No, Kiba!" Sasuke roared as he flashed over in the direction of the woman.

"What? Why not? She's a ningen." Kiba said as he moved closer to the body of the woman, he lift his sword high in the air and was about to bring it down but Sasuke's hand caught the blade just a hairsbreadth from the woman chest.

"You dare defy an order from your crown prince?" Sasuke growled and watched the _Inu _demon cowered before him.

"Apologies Uchiha-sama," Sasuke knew he didn't mean a word he was saying Kiba was a short-tempered demon; more often than not impulsive and not getting to finish the female off meant that he would hold a personal vendetta against her.

With those words said Sasuke watched the spiky haired man depart and got himself caught up in another battle. Stooping Sasuke scooped the female up in his arms a quick glance around insured that he wasn't need anymore on the battle field they had it all taken care of.

~0~

Sakura opened her eyes to the large leather tent lit only by a single lantern which cast more shadows that eliminate them. She could hear the soft whisper of voices just beyond the buffalo hide tent walls; they were harsh and urgent as if the people outside were making secretive plans.

Sakura glanced around the tent and tried to gain some knowledge of where she was. The last thing she remembered was fighting that outrageously gorgeous demon that had cast some form of magic on her with just the use of his eyes. Recalling the details of the battle also brought back the fact that she had no other relatives left alive.

She had watched her father die; Sakura felt pain snaked through her as she recalled her promise of protecting both herself and him if the need arose a soft sob escaped her lips as she realize that she had failed him and herself. How could she call herself a warrior if she couldn't protect her precious people? The gruesome image of him being slaughtered by those _monsters_ flashed through her mind and Sakura fought the raising rage she could feel threatening to take over.

She glanced around the tent a final time and froze when she saw the _Ryuu_ Royals family crest on the mat spread out on the grass. She was a captive? She frowned raising a hand to shove cherry blossom pink hair away from her face. The swift movements of her hand made Sakura realize that she wasn't wearing her chain mail any longer. A swift glanced down revealed that she was in fact wearing a very large chemise of some kind that just reached her knees with the faint scent of sandal wood marring the material.

A rustling sound outside the tent had Sakura surging to her feet and hurriedly scanning the room for an escape route other than the opening flaps. The tent was pegged in the ground by four huge nails and held up by a single circular pole in its direct centre. Quickly grabbing one edge of the tent the furthest away from the opening flaps Sakura gave a hard jerk that resulted in one end of the tent giving away to her strength then she ducked under the leather just as the opening flaps parted.

The pitch blackness of the campsite of what looked like the _Ryuu_ army momentarily stunned Sakura; that was until she heard the muted shouting on the other side of the tent. She knew the chances of her escaping this campsite where not good –okay fine who was she kidding? She didn't have a chance of getting away. Not when she was possibly the only human in a demon camp. For one they would sniff her out like a piece of fried chicken calling to starving _Inu. _

As if their enhanced sense of smell wasn't enough there was the hearing and speed. She had to move fast that was the only option she had. Running past several smaller tents than the one she had been in it didn't occur to Sakura that she was running bare feet until the soles of her feet came in contact with what felt like broken glass. A sharp cry emerged from her lips and Sakura cursed her unlucky stars as she felt rather than heard her doom closing in on her.

Not one to easily give up Sakura kept moving; ignoring the burning pain radiating throughout the soles of her feet. If she had had any hopes of getting away before she quickly kissed them goodbye. A sound had been okay to make but _blood had_ lost her any chance of getting away unnoticed. She couldn't run in circles and confused them with her scent her blood would leave a trail. Just as she broke away from the campsite with the wide open forest beckoning to her Sakura felt the bands of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and effortlessly lift her feet off the ground.

"Nice try Pet." The silky smooth voice whispered gently in her ear and Sakura couldn't suppress the shudder that started from the top of her head and raced down to her toes.

"Now look what you've done, Pet." The demon said making a "tsking" sound at the back of his throat.

"Get your hands off me, you bloody monster." Sakura sneered but the demon merely shifted her so that she was firmly tucked by his side in a snug position that restricted her movements.

"All good things to those who wait," he answered in an almost playful tone as he retraced the path Sakura had not too long taken. The demon parted the opening fold of the ten but stopped and turned to one of the sentinel standing there. He muttered something that she couldn't understand; the sentinel on the other hand bowed his head then scurried off with an acknowledgement of "Uchiha-sama".

Her captor step through the folds with her at his side then he crossed to the duvet she had only minutes ago evaded. He set her down on the edge of the duvet so that her bloodied feet were dangling off the edge. "That was a foolish move, Pet," the demon said as he moved to stoop in front of her; revealing the man she had fought.

Sakura tried to suppress the rage building inside her as she took in his ebony hair pulled back in an elaborate do that left the back head with spiky hair and bangs running down the sides of his face. As he reached out to touch here Sakura slapped his hand away; his midnight eyes shot up to her face with what looked like a glare. A could heartless glare. It made Sakura wonder if he had never been reprimanded.

"Maybe if I tell you who I am then you'll probably have some respect for and cower before me the way you_ ningen_ do best," the handsome demon in front of her spat scornfully as he looked down his very symmetrical nose at her in a haughty way.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke crowned prince of Konohagakure," he declared his eyes meeting hers in a deadly challenge but Sakura was damned if she were going to cower before him. She was shocked yes because she was staring at one of the Ryuu Royals the very _thing_ she had been born to hate but that shock was quickly replaced by hatred.

If for one second he thought she was going to grovel at his feet for forgiveness then he was highly mistaken. She had been raised better than that she would never cower before someone like him. She would rather slit her own throat first. The opening flaps to the tent were peeled back and a short, fat, balding demon with elfin features was escorted in by another demon. All her life Sakura had grown up hating demons for what they had done to her and now that hatred seemed to blaze stronger than ever.

"You summoned me Uchiha-sama," the man said in a quivering voice that made Sakura silently scoff at him.

"Yes, Yoshi, my Pet seems to have acquired some damage to her feet." The _Ryuu _said as he reached out to pick up Sakura's feet to show the damages to the older demon but Sakura hissed at him and knocked his hand away from her person. The _Ryuu_ glared up at her and Sakura saw the older demon shiver while taking a frightened step back.

"I'm trying to get you some help," the_ Ryuu_ growled up at her. It was childish of her, she knew, but Sakura didn't want his or any other demons help. She wasn't foolish enough to just trust them. She knew better than that she wasn't a naïve girl; she was twenty-two winters and well educated. If there was one thing she knew, it was how the world works.

"I don't want your help; I would rather cut out my own tongue rather than accept any form of help from _your kind_." Sakura hissed the words out then turned her face away from him with her head and her nose held up in the air she might not have been of royal blood like he was but she could hold her own when she wanted someone to feel beneath her.

"I suggest you kill me because I won't co-operate." She said folding her hands across her breast.

Sasuke glared at the green eyed wench sitting with her back ramrod straight with her nose held high like a princess. She irritated him with her stubborn defiant attitude. Sasuke gritted his teeth; his hands fisting as he fought the urge to grab her stubborn chin and force her to look at him. She annoyed him with her obvious indifference and cold nature towards him.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that he had grown accustomed to woman young or old fawning over him; from the palace maids to the other demons across the fire country and beyond. Even though the palace maids were dead scared of the demons they had somehow surrendered to him and his brothers seemingly good looks.

But now this mere slip of a girl that looked no older than sixteen winters was treating him with kid gloves. As if she some how knew some deep dark secret of his. Sasuke scowled further at her when she refused to meet his gaze. She was loosing her precious life essence and she was stubbornly refusing his help.

He had to admit though that her blood was intoxicatingly sweet and he was tempted to persuade her into letting him have a drink from her ivory skin; but he highly suspected that she would rather slit her own throat rather than allow him to touch her.

"Fine bleed to death for all I care Pet," Sasuke snapped at her petulance. Here he was being the nicest he had ever been to anyone –even his own mother –and she was throwing it back in his face. To hell with the _ningen_ if she wanted to die –though he suspect the gashes on her feet were not that deadly –then so be it.

"Death would be a welcomed thought compared to being confined in this tent with the likes of you," came her icy retort that made Sasuke's temper skyrocket. Spinning back around to face her, his eyes bled red as captured her gaze and she fell back on the duvet almost instantly.

"Take care of her feet," he snapped at the elfin doctor. Who to this moment had stared in horror as the _ningen_ had defied the prince. He knew she probably had a death wish that was the only reason why she would openly challenge him. Something that ningen and most of the demons as well as elves refrained form like the plague . But this little female was brazen in her snide witty remarks with the prince. Yoshi moved towards the tiny female; setting his medical case down he carefully examined, cleaned then bandaged both her feet.

It was in his nature to worry and he couldn't help that caring nature as he packed up his equipments and got to his feet. He hoped for his sake as well as he own well being that she refrained from making her snide comments.

~0~

Sasuke watched the doctor waddle out the tent then glanced back to the female lying on his duvet. He hadn't known what had possessed him to keep her. Maybe it was the fact that she was a female_ ningen_ warrior that had fought out on the battle field; injuring if not killing her fair share of demons. She had almost made short work of Suigetsu a well trained demon. At first his eyes had been caught by the graceful fluid movement of the man –as he had thought at that time –as he had danced and escaped the claws of death on multiple occasions out on the battle field. Sasuke had at that time tagged her as a teenage boy that could handle a sword, anticipate an attacker's move then retaliate with an unexpected finishing move of her own.

His eyes swayed once more to her hair and he recalled the shock that had recoiled throughout his body as it had escaped the head consuming helmet. Shaking his head Sasuke turned away from the wench with a few curses. He still didn't know what it was about her that mad him keep her. She was a spitfire, dynamite if he dared admit it.

The opening flaps of his tent were drawn back and Sasuke watched as his brother entered the tent. Itachi eyes went first to the female and then flashed over to him.

"Quite the spitfire, I would say," Itachi supplied as he moved further into the tent.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Sasuke supplied as he moved away from the duvet and to the cushions acting as chairs. Itachi followed suit.

"Did you ask her why she was apart of the opposing army?" Itachi asked as he sat down across from Sasuke. Three maids scurried in with trays bearing tea and their meals. Their eyes flicked over simultaneously to the wench lying very still on the bed then over to Sasuke. A growl escaped his lips and they hurried forward place the trays down with a slight curtsy then stumbled in their haste to get away from him.

"I haven't gotten around to it yet. She's stewing for a fight whenever here eyes are open. I think she thinks if she irritate or annoy me enough I'll kill her," Sasuke conveyed his suspicions to his older brother. Everyone knew that Itachi and Sasuke were close and in truth they were. They had learned to stick together at a very young age.

Itachi frowned down at his younger brother but the scowl on Sasuke's face warned him not to ask the question that had been buzzing around the camp for two days now. _'Why had he kept her?'_ Sasuke got up from his place on the cushion and stalked over to the duvet. A set of multiple hand signs had the wench slowly opening her eyes.

"Come o Pet I think it's time you had something to eat," Sasuke murmured as he hefted her light body into his arms. As ridiculous as it seemed he had grown used to her honey and vanilla scent permitting the tent for the pass two days that they had remained at the borders as an incentive to ensure that they had wiped out the rebels –of course their search for the women and children had been futile not even a waft of the _ningen_ scent was in the air .

It appeared that the _ningen_ were not as stupid as most demons believed. Sasuke settled the female on the cushion near him and he couldn't help but notice the wary set of her shoulders –hell her entire body. She was poised as if ready for an attack from him ore his brother.

"Pet this is my brother," Sasuke said in an attempt to form a sort of treaty between the two of them. He should have known better, Sasuke thought as he watched her lips curled in detest. He glared at her gritting his teeth in an effort to control his rage at her obviously distrustful manner towards him. She didn't trust him and that was good because he didn't trust her either.

"Itachi, this is my obviously reluctant Pet," Sasuke said with a growl. "Eat your dinner," Sasuke told her shoving the tray at her.

"I don't want anything from _you_." The wench snapped she was obviously angry with him for using his sharingan on her but he didn't care.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Own Naruto

Chapter 3

Ningen –Human Being (s)

Ryuu – Dragon(s)

Inu –Dog(s)

Sasuke's eyes kept wondering over to his very stubborn pet, who sat with her head held high while managing to portray an air of indifference. With a silent frustrated sigh, he glance back at his elder brother; coming to the conclusion that she needed some time to adjust to him and her new life.

Itachi muttered a soft comment that immediately erased all thoughts of the female from his mind and before long Sasuke found himself immersed in battle strategies. There was no way they could return to the kingdom without resolving the matter at present. Even though the rebels might not have an army to fight for them there was still the threat of the younger children and their remaining parent,

Sasuke sighed as he recalled the battle two days earlier. It did not have to turn out the way it had; but the _ningen_ had refused any offer of treaty they had offered. They had wanted more than the offered food and essential supplies in exchange for pledging alliance with the _Ryuu_ kingdom.

Of course that alliance had meant serving the kingdom as slaves but they had flat out refused; they wanted their freedom –well all of them except one man who had stepped forward to accept the peace treaty being offered only to be strike down by Orochimaru. Sasuke's time would not have been wasted on fighting a battle that the _Ryuu's _could have won blindfolded with one hand tied behind their backs.

But Orochimaru was not one to give second chances. The treaty had been offered and the first answer had been no. The _Ryuu_ were not responsible for the out come of the battle in fact the_ ningen_ were.

Sasuke caught movement out of his peripheral view and turned to face the female he had all but forgotten about. Maybe she could tell them where the women and children were but he seriously doubt whether she would tell _him_ or more importantly his kind anything_._

Sasuke frowned at that fact sang in; but maybe if he bargained with her then she would give in? It was worth a try, he decided as he turned his head fully in her direction. "Pet," Sasuke paused realizing that he did not know her name but carried on anyway. "Let's make a deal, since you clearly do not want be here I'll offer you a deal you simply can't dispel," Sasuke related with false hope in his voice.

There was not way he was going to go through with this even if it was a last resort but right now he would tell her anything if it meant she was going to cooperate with him. He watched as she perked up and felt a stab of guilt that he ruthlessly crushed.

"In exchange for your freedom how about you tell us where the women and children are?" As the words left his lips Sasuke heard the breath caught in her throat and her heart rate increased. He caught a brief flash of surprise cross her eyes and face then it was quickly replaced by unadulterated anger.

"You actually think that I am that shallow?"She spat scornfully at him; her face twisting in an anger filled mask. "Fuck you, you overgrown lizard; I would rather suffer through you annoying presence that submit my people to slavery." With those words said she got to her feet or more like her toes and tip-toed to the far end of the tent.

"Nice _otouto_," Itachi complimented with amusement in his voice. Sasuke had to admit that he had set himself up for that one. She was a rebel _and _a _ningen_ of course she wasn't going to just give up her people.

"I think I would like to be else where when she," Itachi tilted his head in the female direction, "starts throwing objects." With those words said Itachi was up and out of the tent before Sasuke drew another breath. Sasuke turned his attention back to the female across the tent.

Her silence and defiance he could stand but he would not tolerate her insulting him. No one insulted him especially in front of any of his family members. "Listen Pet," he said reaching out to grab her shoulders but she flinched away from him. Ignoring her obvious discomfiture Sasuke grabbed her roughly by the tops of her shoulders and shook her; his eyes blazing red.

He watched as fear crept into her eyes only to be quickly replaced by angry defiance and triumph?

"You can say all you want but do _not_ insult me in front of _any_ of my family members."He hissed in a deadly voice that was meant to scare her but did not in the lease. Who the hell was this female?

"Aren't you going to slit my throat with your fancy sword?" The wench asked hopefully with brilliant sea-foam eyes. It was like she was asking him for her favorite food rather than her death. Sasuke stared at the ningen in front of him like she had grown another head.

"No pet I'm not going to kill you." Sasuke said with a sigh once he realized that getting him angry was her main goal. It was just as he had told his brother; she was stewing for a fight, but he was not going to fall for that bait any longer.

"Tell me pet, what is your name?" The Ryuu asked as he led her over to the duvet. The wench watched him through slit eyes as she took a seat on the duvet.

"Why should I tell you that? She asked with a level precaution in her voice; Sasuke could see the wheels turning in her mind.

"Relax, I am not going to blackmail you or anyone with it." He relayed in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. She raised her sea-foam gaze and met his onyx ones as if to assess his credibility. Sasuke knew the exact moment when she had decided to tell him; her eyes were easy to read.

"Haruno…" She paused hesitantly her eyes dropping away from his, "Sakura…" She expelled in one breath. Sasuke found himself smirking, she had been named right apparently. What? With the hair? Then frowning he realized that the color of her flowing hair, her name and her beautifully formed oval face with her soul searching eyes where the only things that were soft about her; because her softness could be lethal _and_ conniving on a battlefield and in reality it had been because it had captivated him.

"Sakura." Her name rolled effortlessly off his tongue and he grasped the fact that he loved the sound of it. "Now tell me, Sakura," he paused deliberately to savor her name on his lips then carried on, "why were you battling an army that was supposed to be comprised of men only?" He watched her shoulders stiffened and she reared her head to glare at him defiantly.

Ah… Sasuke mused silently as he realized that he had touched on a soft spot.

"What is so wrong about a woman fighting in an army?" She demanded in an angered filled voice. There were a lot of things wrong with that for one she was a female, she was weak and women were meant to cook, clean and look after the children not parade around battlefields with swords playing warrior. But as he opened his mouth to point out those facts he saw the burning hatred in her eyes as if she knew just what he was thinking and she silently dared him to voice them.

Sasuke sealed his lips; deciding that it was wiser not to answer her question. At least not if he did not want her throwing things and calling him vial names. So he moved on to his next question.

"Was it a shortage of men that made you joined up?" He asked softly.

"I do not want your pity and I joined because I wanted to not because we were short on men. And just so you know we were not short on men, the others were-." Her petal pink lips sealed and he knew there was something she was about to tell him but decided against it,

"What?" he probed and saw her eyes blaze with fresh hatred.

"What is this? Some kind of integration?" She blazed shoving to her toes but before she could get away Sasuke pulled her back down on the duvet.

"No Sakura, it is not. Go to sleep." He ordered shoving away from the duvet. He heard her scoff but did not turn around instead he dosed the lanterns, blew out the candles then he left the tent all together.

~.~

Sakura could not recall when she had fallen asleep last night; neither did she have any recollection of the youngest _Ryuu _prince joining her on the duvet, Sakura realized as she cracked open her eyes and encountered the onyx gaze of the Ryuu drilling holes in her face from across the duvet.

In truth he scared her because he clearly had two sides to him and she trusted neither. Pushing herself up Sakura pulled back the covers that she sure as hell did not recall covering herself with and extracted her feet from beneath. Her bandage feet emerged and she frowned when she noticed the blood stains underneath the -had been pallid bandages. What good were her feet if she could not use them?

"Yoshi will be here in a while to look after them." The ebony haired prince on the duvet supplied in a lazy drawl as he moved to sitting position and Sakura noticed that he was fully clothed in fresh clothes. She felt her cheeks begin heating up as she realized that he probably had changed while she had been asleep.

_Oh get a grip_. She chided herself. _You are a warrior for Kami's sake._

"I do not need your help." Sakura snapped more frustrated with the direction her thoughts had been headed. Don't get her wrong she still did not trust him or any other demons around the place and she probably never would. She heard the sheets rustle but did not look to see where the demon was going; instead she begun looking around for fresh bandages when a huge hand swept her knees and the other braced against her neck in a cradling position.

Sakura squeaked and fought to break free but to no avail did she break free. The_ Ryuu_ brought her back to the duvet but before he could place her on the makeshift bed the tent flaps [parted and two young women came in. There eyes rounded in what seemed like surprise as they took in the position that the always stony younger prince was in. Sakura's frown gave way to a scowl as she felt the color mount in her cheeks.

The _Ryuu_ –Sasuke he had told her –turned and glared at the two stunned females then with a harsh command that Sakura sis not understand the two women scurried further into the tent with a big clawed feet bathing tub. Sakura frowned as the prince placed her on the desk and turned to fully glare at the two suddenly scared women.

The younger of the two women who looked no older than Sakura give her a lingering frightened glance in which Sakura could clearly see her miss placed pithy. "Your breakfast will be here in a minute then you can have your bath after that Yoshi will attend to your feet." With those words said the prince stalked out of the tent in what Sakura could clearly see was a bad mood. Who shoved a stick up his ass? She wondered as the tent flaps rustled again as the ebony haired, blue eyed girl came in bearing a tray with delicious looking food.

Sakura felt her stomach protest as the delightful aroma wafted to her nose. Disgusted with herself she swung violently away from the food instead her sea-foam gaze settling on the maid. "Hello," Sakura said with a friendly smile. The girl frowned but returned her smile nonetheless.

"Can you help me get out of here?" Sakura asked her eyes portraying her hope. The girl frowned further at her then said something in a language that Sakura did not understand. That was when it dawned on Sakura that the girl did not understand anything she was saying. Tears pricked her eyes as she watched her only hope smile once more then disappear through the tent flaps only to return minutes later with the older woman carrying jugs of steaming water that they quickly emptied in the clawed feet tub only to disappear then reappear with more water.

Scrubbing her eyes dry Sakura glanced at the food beckoning to her deprived stomach and once again ignored it they or as a matter of fact he was not going to poison her –though death was what she seriously wanted –Sakura was not stupid enough to put it pass him to have the food drugged so that he could have his way with her. If she was going to die then she wanted to die with honor by the sword nothing else would do.

The maids quickly filled the tub and while the younger one slipped through the tent the older one stalked over to the furthest corner away from the duvet to what looked like a trunk, she wore a pinched serious expression as she unlocked the truck, drew out a cream shirt exactly like the one she was wearing. The maid closed the trunk then brought the shirt along with a toweling cloth and placed them neatly beside the tub then without further ado she exited the tent.

Sakura stood there a full minute before common sense kicked in and she speedily begun to unwrap the bandages around her feet, she shed the shirt along with her knickers and stepped into the tub. As he feet came in contact with the warm water and Sakura hissed as pain momentarily snaked through her body.

However, before long she was washing her entire body with a lather that the maids had laid out but she did not was time on enjoying the bath, afraid that the prince would come wondering into the tent uninvited she squish the thought of savoring the water and quickly rinsed then stepped out on the tips of her toes fished the toweling cloth; dried her skin and in that equally hurried fashion she pulled on the fresh cloths laid out for her.

Her hair though, could not be dealt with in that manner. Sakura slowly wrung the long length of her hair out over the tub then took the toweling cloth to it. She heard the tent flaps rustle and whirled in a frantic motion to see who it was; the two maids inaudibly entered and begun filling the jugs with used water. Sakura watched with a stab of guilt as the women cleared away the things she had used.

So this was what the _ningen were_ forced to do. She mused as her hatred of the demons ascended yet another notch. As the two women labored with the tub the tent flaps rustled and the elfin man she had met last night came in. Sakura glowered at him as he approached her seated form. As he got within fifty meters of her she growled at him and he stopped dropping his black leather bag and held his hands out in front of him in a gesture of no threat but Sakura did not trust him.

She immediately begun scanning the tent for something to throw at him when her eyes encountered what looked like a fire poker and she quickly grabbed it and held it in front of her. The man backed away as she approached him then as she growled louder he quickly evacuated the tent. Smiling to herself, Sakura approached the forsaken bag, when she found what she was looking for she quickly cleaned then bandaged her feet just as the prince returned with the man in tow.

He glanced at her then at the bag then over to the untouched food sitting across the tent. "Why are you so stubborn pet?" He asked in an irritated tone that Sakura reveled in. She cocked a brow at him then turned on her toes and stalked over to the seat she had vacated. Her wet hair was now curling wildly around her face and down her spine; she plunked herself on the cushion and curling her ivory legs beneath her.

"Have you grown tired of me yet? She asked in a sweet tone and saw the prince's brows rose to his hairline. Sakura watched as the irritation quickly drained away from his eyes as it took on a musing glint. He waved away the hovering elfin man and moved towards over to her. When he reached a position where he towered over her he paused and reached down to grab her shoulders.

"I'm not going to get tired of you Pet." His eyes took on a playful hue as he leaned in and seemed to _sniff_ in her scent. Sakura pushed him away but her feeble attempts were met by his powerful resistance. Sakura watched frozen as handsome prince bent his head and nuzzled her neck then his lips parted and his tongue snaked across the expanse of her throat's column.

The breath caught in Sakura's throat when he raise his head and stared at her with passion filled eyes then she frown as his head begun lowering to meet hers then it clicked he was going to kiss her and that was something she could not allow. He was a demon and she was a _ningen_ his only use for her would be as a harlot and she was not a harlot. She was a warrior and she would be damned if she let him take advantage of her.

"Do not even think about it." Sakura said in a raged filled voice. Who the hell did he think he was? She watched him smirk then she felt his hands slid around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"I take what I want when I want and right now I want you..."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Own Naruto

Chapter 4

Ningen –Human Being (s)

Ryuu – Dragon(s)

Inu –Dog(s)

Sakura stared in horror as the_ Ryuu's _head began descending ever so slightly. His eyes were the blackest she had ever seen them and they held hers prison as they drew closer. She could not let this happen, he was and always would be her enemy and she had too much pride to submit to him as a harlot; she could not allow this to happen. This was the very reason she had been provoking him to kill her because demons only took human females hostage for one thing…to fulfill their sexual desires.

And as it was the _Ryuu_ prince was now cashing in. With a soft grunt Sakura brought the flat of her palms against the _Ryuu's_ chest and tried to shove him away from her but for all her efforts she might have been shoving against a brick wall. Why was he doing this? She bet he could have his pick of any woman he wanted. So why choose her? A mere ningen? Sakura tried to twist herself away from him but he stepped closer and his hands snaked around her waist bringing her even closer to him.

"Sakura." He said in a commanding tone that made Sakura brittle, momentarily forgetting her battle for freedom against him. How dare he? She fumed silently as she met his dark as midnight eyes. His face was devoid of any emotions but his eyes seemed to convey what his facial muscles could not. In them Sakura could see a smoldering passion that she seriously did not want to analyze. No, because she knew that look after all she had encountered it on countless occasions in the eyes of many of her fellow comrades. However, those comrades had known not to ever let her catch them in the act or they had hell to pay; however, the_ Ryuu_ in front of her had no qualms whatsoever.

She could see the smoldering lust in his eyes devouring her even before he had the chance to touch her. She might have grown up like a boy but as fate would have it no matter how much she acted and thought like a boy the very womanly curves she had developed stood prominently declaring her the female that she was. The _Ryuu's_ face was now mere inches from her own and she could feel his warm breath caressing her cheeks.

In a last minute attempt to detach herself from the demon invading her personal space Sakura turned her face away from his questing lips. She tried to beat down the mocking feeling that taunted her with the fact that warriors faced any obstacle head on in their path. Squishing that thought, Sakura was determined that she was not going to face or challenge this obstacle head on, in fact she was not even going to attempt over coming it because anyway she twisted or turned it she was both a female and a warrior and this time she could not ignore the female part of her.

She would rather die first that give herself willingly to a demon of any kind and as it was the _Ryuu's_ were at the very top of that list. "Sakura." He said a bit more harsher, this time bringing up his free hand to capture her chin and force her to look at him. She felt her heart-rate as well as her breathing immediately take a frightening leap when she saw the determined look in his eyes. As a warrior she had been trained to handle very difficult situations.

It had been even harder on her because she was a female and was often thought as weak because she did not have the muscular built that male warriors had. What she had not made up for in muscles she had made up for in willpower but as she stared at the determination to kiss her mount in the prince's eyes her willpower flattered. He was just as determined to kiss her as she was determined not to let him. Just as she thought he was about to get his way because let's face it; there was nothing she could do physically to fight him off. He was stronger than she was and with limited mobility as well as her chin held forcefully in his grip there was nothing she could do to stop him after all she was just human with all the properties that came with it.

"Teme!" A blonde demon came storming through the tent flaps and froze when he saw the position that the prince was in and realize that he had just interrupted something. Sakura almost sigh in relief only the fact that the _Ryuu_ still firmly held her chin in his hand kept her from actually doing it. She was determined not to let him see how much he had unsettled her.

"Naruto." The _Ryuu_ growled angrily as he let go of her chin and turned to glare at the blonde new comer, however even as he glower at the demon that had saved her by the bell he did not relinquish his hold around her waist, instead he drew her even closer only slightly letting her go so that he could properly shift her to his side where he then crushed her to him.

"Oh my bad." The blonde said in an uncaring manner his attention quickly drawing to the pink haired woman tucked a bit possessively against his best friends' side.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Sasuke said in a voice that made demons shiver and servants faint. No one got him angry but as it was Naruto did not care much for his wishes; the blonde defied him left and right and did not give a rat's ass about the consequences of his action. And to prove that point, he was staring at Sakura like she was an entirely different species rather than human.

"I'm Naruto." The blonde man said moving closer to the angry_ Ryuu_ rather than away as Sakura would have done had she been freed. "You have caused quite a stirring around camp for these pass two days." He carried on in a brightly cheerful voice as he got even closer.

Sakura frowned as she took in his appearance. He was outrageously handsome in a childish way with his messy blonde hair falling over his forehead and coming up even brighter against his cerulean eyes. There was what looked like whiskers on his cheeks; three sets on each cheek giving him a fox like look that would have been intimidating had his eyes not been so cheerful and kind of…friendly?

A growl from the _Ryuu_ prince had Sakura dropping her gaze from the demon's face to his outstretched hand. He was strangely polite for a demon which basically put Sakura on the alert that she had to be very cautious with this demon because demons were not friendly. But even as the qualms about him assaulted her mind she could not help but like him because unlike the servants this demon did not seem to have any fear of the prince whatsoever.

"If .You. Do. Not. Start. Speaking. I. Am. Going. To. Rip. Your. Throat. Out!" The _Ryuu_ exploded, shoving Sakura behind him away from the friendly demon –Naruto.

"Oh right." The blonde recalled finally giving his attention to his friend. "Your brother said that it is time we retreat from Konohagakures' borders, seeing as it is making some hidden villages quite uncomfortable." Naruto relayed; distracted again when the green eyed female craned her neck to peek over Sasuke's shoulders. He wriggled his fingers at her in a wave and watched as she frowned then a tentative smile lip up her eyes.

"Ah...be still my beating heart!" Naruto exclaimed theatrically clutching the flesh that housed his heart while a goofy grin split his handsome baby face.

Sakura found his company refreshing as opposed to the two stoic demons she had met so far. Lost in her musings Sakura did not see the prince's eyes shift to look back at her. Instead she was preoccupied with the antics of the blonde demon. He fascinated her; with his easy going charm that some how made her find it hard to believe that he was not human.

"Get. Out!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto his eyes blazing red fury. Deciding he had tormented his constipated friend enough the blonde blew a kiss to Sakura then quickly made his way out. And with him he took the ease, for a heavy tension settled as soon as the flaps closed.

"I do not want you near him or any other demon. Understood?" The sudden growl of the _Ryuu_ had Sakura's eyes immediately flying to his face. She saw the burning urge to kill lit up his eyes as he waited for her to comply to his wishes but the murderous look on his face had her paralyzed until he violently shook her and her teeth rattled .

"Yes." Sakura complied as she felt a deadly aura began permitting the atmosphere around them.

"Good." And with that he let her go and left the tent before she could blink. Dazed, Sakura stumbled to the duvet and tried to make light of what had just happened. She had finally caught a glimpse of the side of the _Ryuu_ that she had known existed after all he was a demon and demons were somewhat predictable. However, though she had suspected this, nothing would have prepared her for the chilling aura that had rolled off him as the blonde had purposely provoked him.

He had scared her witless with his attitude towards the blonde, at one point she had thought the blonde was done for and more than anything else she had desperately wished for a means of escape, instead she had been trapped beside him. The tent flaps parted and four servants entered, their eyes wandered to the figure sitting on the duvet, pale and a bit shaken up but she did not seem to notice them. The servants went about packing up everything as quiet as church mice leaving the girl to her thoughts. However, that did not mean that they were not curious as to why she was here in the prince's private tent and apparently unharmed.

A sudden explosion outside had Sakura rooted with fear to the duvet, her sea-foam eyes wide as she frantically took in the tent's occupants who went about their tasks as if explosions where something they were accustomed to. Faster that she thought she could move, Sakura, was on her feet and heading for the tent opening with fear mounting steadily as she frantically searched the open space for any sign of the remainder of her army charging in for battle.

However, the guards standing sentinel at the tent opening were not abandoning their post to assess what was happening instead they wore an expression that proclaimed that what had just happened was normal. Another explosion had Sakura frantically moving forward pushing pass passersby who stared at her as if she were an alien rather than human.

Sakura watched as fire rose to the sky in an angry ball, fear gripped her as the thought of the remaining warriors infiltrating the campsite in an attempt to avenge their fallen comrades. However, the demons around her were not bustling about as she would have expected them to do if they were under attack instead most of them were busy rolling up bedrolls and putting out campfires while others were busy helping females like the ones she had seen in the _Ryuu_ prince's tent take down their tents.

Frowning, Sakura pushed pass a set of demons that had stopped their task at hand to stare at her instead. The uprising flames leading her way until she came to a clearing. A gasp left her lips as she watched the _Ryuu_ prince blow a giant fire ball in her direction. The massive ball of fire quickly ate up the distance separating her and the _Ryuu_ and as the thought that she was finally getting her death wish granted entered her mind, Sakura realized that she did not want to die.

However, it was too late for that. Closing her eyes she waited for the fire to make impact this was what she had been wanting since the _Ryuu_ had brought her here against her will. But instead of impact coming from the head on angle she had expected it came from behind her and not as hot as she expected fire to feel.

"What are you doing out of the tent?" A familiar voice demanded harshly in her right ear, Sakura's eyes quickly opened and a stunned gasp left her lips as she stared at the greenery of the forest that stood tall and proud before her. How the hell did she get up in a tree on a branch? She did not have time to analyze this though because she was being roughly spun around by an angry Prince.

Sea-foam eyes met angry red ones. "That _Katon _could have killed you," he growled as he shook her shoulders as if to shake a bit of sense into her.

"But I suppose that is what you would have wanted." He carried on in a menacing tone.

"Of course, it is what I would have wanted. At least then I would have been relieved of your company," Sakura lied as she felt her anger begin to ignite.

The _Ryuu_ growled at her then before she had time to think he dropped his head to the crack of her neck and bit her. Hard. Momentarily stunned, Sakura stood frozen as pain radiated through out her entire being and then she lashed out. Throwing kicks and punches at any part of his anatomy that she could get.

_What is he doing to me? _ Was the last thing that ran through her mind before everything became dark.

Sasuke felt her form slunk against him. His hands quickly settled around her waist and her back bringing her closer to him. Her warmth enveloped him, the same as it had reached out and tormented him the previous night; while the flow of her blood pass his lips intoxicated him. Pulling away from her sweet blood, Sasuke brought a hand to his mouth and pricked his pointer finger with his teeth then he ran it across the bite mark that his teeth had left marring her flawless pale skin.

Now she was his. Now she had no choice but to follow his every command. He thought angrily as he stared down into her pale face. It was her very own fault. She should not have pushed him, he thought angrily as he cradled her closely to his chest. The feel of her skin was even silkier than that of the finest silk. A growl escaped his lips as the morning's previous events flooded his mind.

She was his, no one else whether she liked it or not. Sasuke picked her up bodily bridal style and leaped from the branch onto the floor. His eyes hover on her face in an attempt to assure himself that she was ok. Then he began walking towards the tent. They had to leave for the kingdom soon.

.

~.~

.

The campsite was bustling with activities as servants as well as demons moved about getting ready to leave the site and begin the leg to journey to Konohagakure. However, as those activities were being carried out a certain _Ryuu_ prince sat on his most prized, black war steed with a wildly curling pink haired unconscious female in the crock of his arms. In about five minutes maximum they would push off from the campsite but the prince did not care. Instead of being irritated at the delay as he would have been not so long ago, he was too busy staring into the face of his reluctant captive. She had been out for nearly two hours now and showed no sign of recovering anytime soon but he silently found himself hoping that she would take some time before she regained consciousness for two main reasons.

The first being that he was able to hold her relaxed body in his arms without her tearing his head off with her biting remarks and secondly because she looked so beautiful and peaceful lying there in his arms. Sakura was beautiful in a captivating way with her hair curling wildly around her face giving her the look of an innocent child. No one would believe that she was a warrior and that was something that she could use as a very deadly advantage.

"We are leaving now _otouto_."

Sasuke glanced up at his brother and wondered briefly how he had gotten so close without him hearing anything. He nodded and his eyes returned to the woman in his arms. Itachi sigh silently, he wanted to point out to Sasuke that the female he was so protective of had brought about some form of change in him but he refrained from doing so. Sasuke would tear his head off with curses and as it was he was not up for a verbal sparring session with his younger sibling for a number of reasons. Itachi urged his war horse forward with a gentle nudge, quickly taking frontline; while scanning the forest extra cautiously for any signs of danger.

Sasuke's sudden captivation with the _ningen _was a great risk that could get him carelessly killed because Itachi knew Sasuke was not going to spend as much time scouring their path back to the kingdom as he would spend fussing over the_ ningen_. A brief mental image of Sasuke clucking like a mother hen flashed through Itachi's mind but was quickly dispelled as the army exited the canopy of trees. The campsite had been situated in a clearing that had offered much coverage from the leaning trees but now they were in the open and likely to get ambushed if they were not careful enough. He could not risk his brother's life.

"Sasuke." The older _Ryuu_ called out to his brother but he did not have to elaborate because the younger demon's eyes scanned the open fields then a light of understanding flickered in his eyes and he nodded.

Tucking the _ningen_ snuggly against his chest and pulling the blankets over her effectively hiding her hair and her form beside his. It was always much easier to travel without horses after all they were dragons and they could easily fly anywhere they wanted to go but as it was the demons had not known the extent of their stay to deal with the rebels and had bordered on the safe side fetching sufficient food and other essential supplies for themselves just as a precautionary measure.

Most demons lived by the "Better safe than sorry". And as it was it had been a good thing they had brought the extra supplies for they had came in handy on their extended stay to determine whether or not they had completed the tasked assigned by the king. The army moved at a steady silent pace, which would get them to the other side of the open fields before night fall and if they were lucky they would reach the forests bordering the Grasslands where they would be able to set up camp and a perimeter as a security measure.

"Teme, what happened to the _ningen_?" Naruto drew his steed alongside Sasuke's and peered down the blanket thrown protectively over the _ningen_.

"Get lost Naruto," Sasuke said, his gaze scanning the clearing fields.

"Did you…?"

"No I did not use the Sharingan on her."

A relived sigh left the blonde demon's lips but he still did not let the topic go.

"Then why is she unconscious?" Naruto asked puzzled then his eyes widened rapidly.

"Did you fight her again?" He demanded in a quickly increasing angry voice that was getting on Sasuke's nerves He was asking so many questions about Sakura like she was one of his life long friends rather than a mere ningen; whom he had met just earlier that day.

"What is your problem _Dobe_? She is my concern not yours and how do you know she is not asleep?" The Ryuu demanded; he doubt whether his best friend could tell the differences in a human when they were asleep and when they were unconscious. Naruto had never been one to pay attention to the tutor that had thought them everything they now knew.

"Well duh I can sense that her slumber was induced rather than natural." The blonde replied puffing out his chest with pride. Sasuke shook his head at the demon then went back to scanning the fields up ahead and around them.

The sun had long since mounted in the sky and he could tell that midday was fast approaching and in less than an hour they would have to stop for a midday meal then resume their journey. Naruto did not ask any more questions instead sensing Sasuke's sudden watchfulness he fell in scanning the area extra cautiously just as a precaution. Everyone knew that the Ryuu Royals had a very large bounty on their heads and that wasn't without cause; after all it was Sasuke and his elder brother that kept Konohagakure's defenses in tact it was those same two that won every battle they had set out for.

Before long Itachi called halt to the retrieving army. The demons as well as their servants dismounted their steeds and while the servants set about gathering grass and molasses- water for both their steeds as well as their masters the demons sat down and quietly ate the leftovers from the morning. Sasuke gently placed his pet on a patch of grass but remain vigilant even as he ate quietly with his brother. His handmaids bustled about feeding and watering his steeds then sat down to their meals but he barely paid them any mind as he listened to his brother relay the need for their sudden retreat from the borders.

Sasuke caught a slight movement out of his peripheral view and turned to fully see who had the audacity to approach his pet. It was Asako, his young handmaid carrying a leather bag with what smelt like water because it had no scent at all. Sasuke hissed at her and she froze in the path she was taking to Sakura.

"Sorry master," she quickly apologized bowing her head submissively.

"I-its just t-that it's h-hot and w-well the girl m-might be dehydrated." She stammered out her head still bent.

Sasuke rose in one fluid movement from the circle he was in and walked the few steps over to his pink haired pet. Roughly taking the leather bag from her hand Sasuke dismissed her with the flutter of his fingers and took the last remaining steps to Sakura. Indeed her lips had slight cracks hinting at her dehydration. Sasuke felt guilt begin mounting in his chest. He had not thought about her needs; instead his handmaid had been more attentive of her than he had been.

Gently pulling her to the circle of his arms Sasuke uncapped the leather bag and tilted it to her lips then gently worked her throat so that she could swallow the liquid droplets escaped and ran a trail down her chin and he wiped it away with his sleeve. Sasuke stared at her lips for a moment then as if hypnotized he leaned his head down and captured her lips with his own. She did not respond but he did not mind as long as he got to savor her lips that was all he needed. The horn signaling their move out had Sasuke regretfully pulling his lips away from Sakura's while he gathering her up in his arms and mounting his steed.

~0~

They traveled for two more days stopping only to eat and rest when night fell and by then his captive had already regained consciousness.

"I want to travel quickly and lightly, but most of all I want this to be a safe uneventful journey." He had told her as she had scrambled to get away from him. He had left her then in his tent to go see his brother. As Sasuke strode do down the path of his brother's tent towards his own he found himself wondering what was it about her that drew him like a moth to flame. He pushed the tent flaps aside expecting to see her curled up on the duvet or tucked away in some corner of the tent but she was not there.

Unaccustomed to having his orders disobeyed, Sasuke clenched his jaw in annoyance and exited the tent casting his eyes around. Although he soon spotted her not far away, surrounded by a group of handmaids all staring at her in awed silence as she spoke, his temper was not appeased. A lifetime of hard work, skilled fighting and book study and here he was nothing short of playing nursemaid to a captivating female! And what a female!

As Sasuke strode to the pink daub of a creature, he wondered how she had ever managed to join her people's army. He had little use for women especially human women and even then his interest had been naught but carnal in them. And yet, he, Sasuke Uchiha, battle-hardened Ryuu had all but fawned over this wench from the moment he had set sights on her. His past actions where enough to make his stomach turn. As he approached her she reached out to touch a small female while muttering something and he studied her in earnest.

The woman was beautiful; she was short and pink and too vey slender for his taste. Which ran to willowy blondes. He had his pick of women and for a second his latest bedmate from Gaara's court, who had been free with her favors, came to mind. Yes Ino, pale and cool and glittering with expensive gems, was to his liking –not this –this moppet. He scowled at her. She was stooping, making herself even smaller to speak with a girl and the other servants who crowded happily around her. When Sasuke reach her, he did not pause or wait for her to acknowledge his presence. He simply grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up.

"I told you to stay put!" He snapped. For an instant, she seemed startled; her big sea-foam eyes growing huge in her delicate face. By faith they were enormous, those eyes and rather...striking in their fashion. Was she frightened of him? Good, Sasuke thought smugly. Then perhaps she would listen to him in the future.

"When I give an order I expect you obey," he said gruffly. Her head bowed, and he thought she would nod submissively but she lifted her chin and spoke.

"And I expect you to have better manners, Uchiha Sasuke," she replied. Her voice was low and shaky, but the words were plain enough. They took him aback and he stared at her. Yes she had been defiant of him since he had forcefully brought her to the camp but after what had nearly happened to her he had thought she had calmed down and finally accepted the fact that she was to remain with him. But even then he could not recall the last time anyone had scowled at him.

No one possessed the authority to talk back to him, not even his older brother and that was saying a lot. The idea of this tiny self-proclaimed warrior female, this little wren, asserting herself, made him want to laugh. He released her arm none too gently.

"I want this journey to pass swiftly and uneventfully. Heed me and we shall have no further problems. Now get back to my tent." He snapped the order through clenched teeth and spread out an arm in an exaggerated gesture of cordiality. Although she shot him a brief look that hinted at barely suppressed outrage, she gracefully took her place in front of him.

Sasuke decided he had imagined the fierceness in her glance and smiled smugly at her back. All ready he had the woman-child well in hand. His little pet might have thought she could run roughshod over him, as she had her people but he had effectively put her in her place. He had no intention of playing nursemaid nor did he plan on becoming besotted like Naruto and some other demons, by one small, insignificant female with huge sea-foam eyes.

~.~

Sakura let a faceless demon help her mount her palfrey then she gripped the reins tightly and waited for the train to get underway. Having seen her to her steed the _Ryuu_ had gone about other businesses and Sakura was heartily glad to see his back, for her hated of him as well as his race was steadily growing. If there had ever been any appeal he had initially held for her it quickly evaporated with his unfeeling stubbornness not to let her go and the way the demons treated the other humans around the camp.

Surprised to find her hand shaking with the force of her anger, Sakura looked down at them, turning them over and over as she assessed this unusual reaction. At the borders, she had never once known such blood coursing emotion not even as she had watched her mother dragged from her hiding place and as he father had been cut down in front of her very eyes but some how it felt good. As a warrior she had been taught to keep her calm in any situation because battle required all your focus and attention while anything short would lead to serious injuries if not death.

Except, now she let her hands tremble and her rage boil at the thought of the _Ryuu's_ behavior , it _was _the least she could do after all she was human. On some level Sakura knew that the Ryuu was not much different from any of other demons that she had encountered. They had been guff and rude if not arrogantly stuck up and very often –if not –ill mannered when they realized their opponent was but a mere _ningen_ female.

That had been their downfall though, underestimating her had meant giving her the perfect opening to strike and come out the victor in most of her battles without the help of her comrades. In most cases demons made it their jobs not to touch _ningen_ unless it was absolutely necessary. That was not the case with the Ryuu prince. He grabbed every chance he could to touch her even if it meant bruising her in the process with his huge hands and subduing her with his overpowering strength.

Sakura lifted her chin. For him she would make no allowances. He was the one who brought bad tidings when he was had captured her instead of killing her on the multiple occasions she had given him. He had stolen her from the only people whom she had left and wrest her from the only home she had ever known. He would take her to a place she did not want to go to.

Just the though of Konohagakure made Sakura shudder. Happy at the Fire country's borders, she had no desire to ever set foot in the very place that made her kind slaves. Especially not after what they had done to both her parent. Whenever she tried to picture herself behind the walls of Konohagakure she was stricken by the fear and resentment that settled in her stomach.

_How could she willingly travel to such a place and whatever horrors awaited her there? _

The _Ryuu's_ sharp words and what had happened to her three days ago came back to her demanding in his smug masculine way that she obey him and Sakura's will wavered as she ran her hand over the mark at the spot where her shoulders met her neck. She knew what she should do. She should remain in the middle of the train ridding her palfrey without complain and avoiding any more confrontations with the youngest _Ryuu _prince. She should not disrupt the trip and call attention to herself just as he had ordered. She should go calmly and quietly while he took her to the very place she despised –into the dark mysteries of his castle.

That would be the wisest course, and she sensed that by following those orders she would not have to suffer the horrors of having him bite her again or having to experience those nightmares all over again. She would definitely have stayed out of the way, meekly accepting her fate. Except she was Sakura Haruno, a different _ningen_. She had discovered a spark in herself when she had been younger –way younger –and she had harnessed it something that had helped her stand in the face of demons as well as _ningen_ like herself and not quiver as if she did not have a backbone.

She had nurtured that flame and it had helped her tame her army –who could be just as fierce as the demons –into accepting her into the ranks. That spark, infinitesimal as it may seem now, would not allow her to sit back and let the _Ryuu_ bully her. Nor was it going to let him take her to the very lands she despised. Her entire being screamed a warning that she could not ignore, she could not go there.

Her decision made. Sakura felt an easing inside her as if she had escaped the executioner's block, but narrowly. Now her only problem lay in getting away from a camp full of demons and that she realized would be no easy task.

The _Ryuu_ would _not_ be pleased.

~0~

Sasuke was pleased. They had settled well and had camped peacefully in the Grasslands. He had seen little of his pet but a flutter of pink when she had scurried to his tent to sleep, so he thought her well subdued. The morning had dawned fair and mild and his brother had decided to stop to take the late morning meal under some large oak trees. They were not far form the walls of Konohagakure now, approximately two days travel on horse back left; this was a military trek after all. Eating the remains of his breakfast quickly he quaffed some water and surveyed the train, checking the horses and carts and assessing the mood of the other demons as well as their servants. Accustomed to traveling with the _Ryuu_ princes they were soon finished too, and Itachi had no intention of lingering as everyone knew he always did not.

"Load up." He heard Itachi said to his vassal, who echoed his orders. Sasuke glanced around watching with a practiced eye the quick dismantling of tents and fire. The demons as well as their servants mounted their steeds and all seemed in order but for something that nagged at the edge of his thoughts.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked suddenly. Those who deigned to answer shook their heads. Sasuke stalked along the edge of the mounted demons until he found her palfrey. It stood, without its rider, next to another gentle beast ridden by one of his handmaids.

"Where is my pet?" He snapped.

Scared eyes peeped out at him from a frightened face and he was met with a trembling answer.

"I-I know n-not master! I t-thought she was w-with y-you!" The servant cowered lowering her head submissively. Sasuke silenced her when she was about to speak again with a swift glare.

"Naruto checked the carts." He barked at the blonde who had followed him. Females! If her pass actions where any to judge by she was probably helping a servant with chores and delaying them all with her thoughtfulness. Clenching his jaw in annoyance he settled his fist on his lean hips and surveyed the area. When he had last seen her, his pet had been eating her meal under one of the oak trees, she had refused to stay in his tent any longer. She might have slipped into one of the carts but he was beginning to doubt that.

Something did not seem right and Sasuke as well as his brother had not defeated countless enemies by ignoring their presentiments.

"She is not anywhere in the carts, Teme," Naruto answered briskly, confirming what Sasuke already felt in his gut.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke exhaled slowly and cleared his mind of the anger that was threatening to cloud it. No one had stolen her off her palfrey not with the small force he had dispatched to surround her and they were not that deep enough into the forest to be threatened by any other demons. If something had happened to her, Sasuke surmised it was of her own doing.

With a scowled he strode towards the oak tree he had last seen her. Testing the air with his nostrils he found her scent of the bark of the tree but other than that nothing.

"Perhaps she wondered off to let lose a piss and became lost?" Naruto suggested, peering off into the woods. But Sasuke refused to consider it a possibility, his pet was as much a battle harden warrior as he was and he seriously refused to consider that a possibility when he could not pick up her scent. Even then, though Sasuke follow Naruto's gaze he did not see any sign of passage through the tall blades of grass.

He dropped to his knee and studied the ground. Although the grass was trampled near the bark of the tree there was no evidence of impression away from the tree. A little female like her and with her battle training would know not to leave a trail through the grass seeing as it was one way to left trails to be tracked, Sasuke acknowledged.

"Sakura!" He called only to receive no answer; then again he was not expecting any not if she was trying to escape from him. With a low oat Sasuke ordered a demon to tell his brother that he should go ahead without him and that he would catch up in a few minutes. He ordered the remaining demons to search for his stubborn pet in ever widening circles.

She belonged to him and unfortunately for her he was not allowing her to escape from him. As he mounted his steed and turned his it towards the woods Sasuke tried not to think of the time she had him wasting searching for her. He tried not to think of how he would like to shake her or bite her again so that she could return to unconsciousness and save him any troubles. He tried valiantly to control his anger.

~0~

After one hour Sasuke was furious. They had combed the forest, the fields and even the small trails and had found nothing of his pet. It was as if she had just disappeared because he could not get even a waft of her scent in the air. What had she done to acquire that? Her scent was too difficulty to hide for it was itched in his memory and the density of the forest was bound to keep it locked in with the tick canopy that it provided.

So what could she have done?

He knew Sakura hated demons and that she did not want to go to Konohagakure and he should have kept a closer eye on her as they had traveled. Except he had thought that she had finally accepted that she was stuck with him. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he reined in his steed near the spot they had originally stopped. He could bet she was heading back the way they had came.

Gathering the demons he ordered them to fan out again this time in the direction form whence they had come. Halfway down the trail the hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood up and he glanced over his shoulder. There was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he was making a mistake. He ordered the demons to carry on while he turned back towards where they had camped, when he neared the site, Sasuke slipped from his horse and walked silently, making his way to a circle of tree through the woods until he reached a point where he could see the tree under which Sakura had taken her meal.

He did not know what made him do it but he leaned back against an oak and crossed his arms over his chest and watched. He did not have to wait long because no sooner than he had leaned back against the bark of the tree there was a peculiar rustling up in the branches and Sasuke moved forward soundlessly.

By the time he saw a smooth female leg descending; he was underneath the tree in a matter of seconds. With a rather gleeful malice Sasuke reached up and enclosed his hand around her leg and pulled her roughly to him.

"Eeeeeek," She shrieked like a captured fowl and fell into his arms. Sasuke would not have believed that anyone as small as Sakura could put up any amount of fight but he had seen her fought on the battle field and knew what to expect. He caught both her arms in his and crushed her with his body.

"Give me one good reason why I should not snap you little neck!" He thundered at her still wiggling form. He was forced to pin her up against the bole of the oak tree with her wrist pressed to her sides and her body stilled by the pressure of his own.

"You should just do it already because I will not cease my attempts of getting away from you." She said with grim satisfaction as she stared into his angry red eyes. Her eyes flashed green fire and she finally stilled, but in that instant the position of their encounter altered subtly.

Those incredibly huge eyes were staring at him glazed in defiance fringed by her lush pink lashed. Eyes that he could drown in Sasuke realized appreciatively. His anger immediately disappeared in the face of her blunt defiance, for it made her look even more beautiful if not elegant.

Freeing one of his hands from her wrist he brought it to the flat of her stomach and felt it quiver as he gently ran the tips of his slender fingers against his cream silk shirt that she was wearing. His eyes never left her face as he moved his hand higher until his thumb fleetingly brushed the curve of her pouting breast. Her lips parted with a startling sigh and her nipples beaded.

Sasuke smirked as he lowered his head to meet her own but just as his lips would have caught her own she shifted her head away and brought her knee up. Sasuke instinctively deflected her attack with a flicker of his free hand then spun her around so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest.

"If you try escaping again I will flog you." He told her softly in her ear then frog marched her over to his waiting steed. Sasuke swung her up into the saddle then followed suit.

"I can ride by myself." Sakura said in a clip tone that would have made other men swivel up and concede to her curt demand. But Sasuke was not just any man as she would soon find out.

"I know my pet, but as of now on you ride with me." He whispered softly in her ear and watched appreciatively as angry red color rose in her cheek. Sasuke made a whistling sound to get the attention of the demons who were already halfway down the trail on their way back to the borders. The demons came to an abrupt halt then as if practiced they all turned at once and begun cantering back up the path.

"It would do you well to heed my warning, Sakura. I do not have time to chase you around this forest." With those words he urged the steed forward.

His words fell on deaf ears however because Sakura was already planning another escape…

TBC…

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update I wanted to get a really long chapter up. Oh and please review they fuel my passion for writing. Thank you and I noticed a lot of you guys are reading but you are not reviewing please review...**


End file.
